Where The Fence Is Low
by Neon Candles
Summary: With brain tumors, living situations, and her cousin's hot boyfriend, Adam on her mind, Kenzi's got enough on her plate. The last thing she needs is witch hunters and the fact that witches do in fact exist, circles of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:** Contains lots of language.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Kenziiiiiiiii."

I felt someone nudging my side and I opened my eyes slowly. "Am I in hell?" I murmured, rolling over and pressing my face into my pillow.

"Just because you aren't at home anymore doesn't mean you get to sleep in until 1:30pm." Diana said, poking me again.

"Fuck off." I swatted her hand away blindly and pulled the covers over my head.

I could practically hear Diana rolling her eyes. "Such a lovely little cousin I have!"

"It's one year!" she swatted me on the butt. "HEY!"

"GET UP!" she yelled playfully before exiting the room.

I pouted and pulled the covers off me and got out of bed. I stretched and then sauntered over to my suitcase that was sitting in the corner of my "room" (guest room). I unzipped it and dug through all my clothes. I pulled out a black hoodie and a pair of jeans. I really just could _not_ find myself to give a single fuck today. I pulled them on and then grabbed my platform boots. These babies were four inch platforms, when in doubt, tower over _everyone_. I zipped the back and jumped up.

Hell yeah.

I brushed my long dark hair and then hopped gleefully down the stairs to the kitchen. "Sup, Charles!" I grabbed a piece of bread and popped it in the toaster.

"Good morning, Kenzi. Or should I say, good afternoon." he said, taking a sip of coffee.

"Jesus christ!" Diana gawked.

"What? I'm hungry." I said as I piled more bread into the toaster.

"Your shoes!" she said and I rolled my eyes.

I turned around to face her and then looked down at my feet. "Yes, Diana, this would be called a _sense of style_. I could help you out if you would like..." I eyed her blazer with a look of disgust. Oops.

She scoffed. "You're already like 5"7 you don't need five extra inches."

"Ok first off, these are _four_ inches, and second maybe I wanna be taller. _You know my name, not my story_." I said dramatically and she cracked a smile.

I noticed Charles looking at me concerned. "Are you ok? You're acting a little _too_ Kenzi."

I looked around awkwardly. "Uh, I'm fine." I said, quicker than I should have. What does he mean _'too kenzi',_ I AM Kenzi.

They were both _staring_ at me. Fucking hell. I heard a _pop_ and I turned around. "Shit, my toast!" It was completely burnt. Dammit.

"Kenzi, don't change the subject." Charles said. This shit was getting _too_ angsty, _too_ fast.

I felt like I was being attacked. I looked between the both of them, anger flooding my face. "Ok, what do you want me to say? My mom has a fucking _brain tumor._ Last time I visited her in the hospital, she fucking forgot my _name_. She forgot her _only_ _daughter's name. _And now I've been shipped off here, three hours away from her. So no, I'm _not_ ok. Happy?" Tears started streaming down my cheeks. "And don't even getting me _started_ on my dad." I use the word 'dad', _very_ loosely.

Diana didn't say anything, she simply walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back and rested my head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." I said quietly.

She rubbed my back and then looked at me. "There is absolutely _nothing_ to be sorry for. You are going through a really rough time right now, but I promise it will pass. You have to endure the rain to get the rainbow." God damn, Diana is so kind. And perfect.

I hugged her tightly again and then we were interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell.

Charles set his coffee down on the counter. "I'll get the door, girls."

I released my grasp on Diana and gave the best smile that I possible could. "Thank you Diana, honestly you are a beautiful fucking ray of sunshine. I love you." I didn't tell her it enough, that's for sure. But she definitely deserved to hear it. I had known her since as long as I can remember, and even though we didn't always see eye to eye, we always had each other's backs. Im glad that out of all my (very few) relatives, she and Charles were the ones I was going to be living with for the next couple months.

Diana's lips twitched upwards. "I love you too."

Our moment of affection was cut short when a light-haired girl, that appeared to be our age, walked into the room.

Diana turned around. "Oh, hi Cassie." she greeted. "This is my cousin, Kenzi. She's going to be staying with me for a while." She then turned to me. "This is my friend, Cassie, we met last week."

"Hi." I said.

"Nice to meet you." Cassie said. She then looked down at my feet. "Bold choice!" she smiled.

"Thanks!" I grinned and then elbowed Diana.

Cassie stood awkwardly for a few seconds. "So, uh, are we still going to meet the cir- I mean our friends at the boathouse, like we planned?" she asked.

What was that? _Cir- I MEAN FRIENDS_... Sounds like someone's hiding something, that's for damn sure! And _no one_ keeps secrets from _me!_

Diana scratched her head nervously. "Oh yeah..."

Just then Charles walked into the room.

"So can you come or..." Cassie trailed.

"Come where?" Charles asked, looking from Cassie to Diana.

"Oh um, Cassie was just asking if we were going to meet our friends at the Boathouse like we planned." Diana explained.

"Why don't you just take Kenzi with you, so she can meet your friends, maybe show her around a little?" he smiled in my direction.

Diana and Cassie's face's drooped. OUCH.

My cousin covered her disappointment with an overly enthusiastic tone. "Yeah, totally!"_ Bitch!_

Cassie gave a forced smile. "Ok, we should probably get going."

I narrowed my eyes at the two of them. They were _definitely_ hiding something. But whatever, every secret is just _begging_ to be exposed! I merrily smiled and grabbed their hands and forced them to skip out the door with me.

* * *

I stepped inside to the Boathouse and the first thing I saw was my cousin's overly brooding, angsty boyfriend. Who _may or may not_ be really hot. _May or may not_ have been silently crushing on him since I was thirteen... But it's not like I could actually _do_ anything, he's with Diana, and I TOTALLY respect that. Besides, it was only a tiny, harmless little crush. Anyways, our relationship was well... strange. "ADAM!" I yelled, running through the diner over to him and jumping dramatically into his arms, causing him to drop a few plates. I could hear Diana and Cassie laughing a few feet away from me. "We are reunited at last!" I cried, dramatically.

"Dammit, Kenzi." he muttered while setting me back on my feet.

I think that explains our relationship pretty well.

I huffed. "Nice to see you too!" I helped him pick up the dirty dishes he dropped and placed them in his arms. "So, hows my Adam been treating my Diana?" I asked, walking with him to the kitchen.

He rolled his eyes. "Like a _queen_."

I nodded. "Good!" I put my hand on his shoulder. "But seriously, it's so good to see you." I smiled warmly.

Adam set the dirty dishes in the sink and then turned to me. "It's good to see you too, how long's it been, almost a year? It _has_ to be more then that though, I mean, you're what, six feet tall now?" he grinned.

I pretend gasped. "Everyone has _got_ to stop hating on the shoes!" he smiled. I then looked down. "I just wish I could have been visiting on better terms, you know?"

Adam nodded. "So, how are you doing?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I'm alright. I try not to think about it, you know? Covering up the pain with humor."

He smirked and then pulled me into his arms and hugged me for a while. Adam was the freakin' best.

I pulled out of his hug and fanned myself. "Ugh, emotions." I said and he laughed.

We walked out of the kitchen, I saw Diana and Cassie sitting with three other teenagers. Adam lead me over to them and we each pulled up a chair next to them. I noticed as soon as we came over to them they stopped talking.

"This is my cousin, Kenzi." Diana introduced. "Kenzi, this is Faye, Melissa, and Nick." she said, pointing to each of them. Nick was kinda hot, not gonna lie.

They each said hello and I smiled.

"So are you transferring to Chance Harbor High?" Melissa asked, genuinely interested.

I nodded. "Yeah. My uncle, Charles, is friends with the principle and was able to pull some strings and get me in last minute."

"Yeah, that principle is my mother." The raven-haired girl spoke up. "Don't buy her whole 'nice' act, it's totally fake." She took a sip of her tea.

"Duly noted." I said.

"So are you a Junior?" The hot guy asked. Nick, was it?

"Sophomore." I corrected.

"Oh, that's cool! Sophomore year is really fun." Melissa said in an enthusiastic tone.

Doubt it. "Awesome!" I chimed.

"So, is this your first time in Chance Harbor?" Nick asked. What is this, twenty-one questions?

I shook my head. "Nah, I usually visit every year or so."

He nodded.

A few seconds passed by in _extremely_ awkward silence, I turned my gaze toward Diana. "Alrighty then... I'm gonna go get a drink." I announced, standing out of my chair and heading over to the bar. "Hi, Ethan."

He continued wiping a glass clean and then looked up. "Kenzi!" he said surprised. He set the glass down and reached over the bar and hugged me. "How are you? Adam told me about your mother's condition, I'm so sorry."

"I'm doing ok." It was weird, unlike _my_ alcoholic of a father, Ethan actually _gave_ a shit. I mean for Christ's sake, I haven't talked to my father in over four years. Even if he _did_ find out about my mother's current condition, I _still_ doubt he would even give me a simple call. That's how shitty of a father he was. I don't even know where the hell he is! "Anyways..." I said, pulling out of his embrace. "Can I have a root beer?" I smiled.

"Of course." he reached down (to what I'm guessing was a mini fridge behind the bar) and pulled up a chilled glass bottle filled with A&W. YUM! He slid the bottle across the bar to me. I caught it with one hand and pulled a couple dollars out of my pocket with the other.

"Here ya go." I said, cheerfully, handing him the money.

He shook his head. "Don't be silly, it's on the house."

"Aw, thank you!" I grabbed the bottle opener off the counter and popped the lid off and took a sip. "Delicious!" he laughed.

I started walking back over to the table where my new _mysterious_ friends where sitting. But honestly I don't know why the hell Adam is always complaining about his dad, Ethan is pretty freakin' cool to me. Adam sometimes texted me about his daddy-issues since I could relate, (only not really because mine isn't even around) but it seemed like Ethan was getting better.

The last time I was in Chance Harbor was in December, during Christmas break, so about ten months ago, and I recall one day when I was hanging out with Diana and Adam and when we came back to the boathouse Adam's father was COMPLETELY drunk, like I'm talking HAMMERED. It was _bad. _Adam even started _crying_ because he was so stressed. Poor guy.

Suddenly someone/something slammed into me and I lost my balance and fell to the ground. "Fuck, shit, fuck!" I yelled as I fell, smacking my head against the ground. "_Fuck_." I groaned.

My vision started getting blurry when all of a sudden Diana was crouching over me. "Oh my god, Kenzi, are you ok?"

"What happened?" I asked, rubbing my head.

"YOU JUST FUCKING ATE IT!" I heard someone say. Fucking Christ.

Reality blurred in and out of a surreal like dream state.

Suddenly I felt someone lift me and I opened my eyes and it was Adam. When had I closed my eyes? And why was I being lifted? "She's losing consciousness." I heard him say in a panicked voice. I groaned again.

Adam then set me on top of something, I think it was the bar. I looked around me, my vision blurring even more, tons of people were surrounded me. I closed my eyes again, not having enough energy to keep them open.

"I think she has a concussion." I heard a male's voice say.

Finally I drifted completely out of consciousness.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, looking around my surroundings. I was laying on the couch in Diana's living room. I looked around the room for Diana or Charles but I was completely alone. "Hello?"

Suddenly Diana's head peeked out of a different room. "You're awake." she gave a hopeful smile. "How are you feeling?"

I rubbed my forehead. "Headache." I said simply, causing her to run back into the kitchen and come back seconds later with a glass of water and two ibuprofen pills. She sat down on the couch near my feet and handed me the glass and the two pills. "Thanks." I muttered, sitting up and popping the pills in my mouth and chasing them down with water.

"I called the doctor and they said if your head was hurting to give you ibruprofen. You can take two every four hours. They also said to rest a while. And if you still have a headache tomorrow they said to go to the doctor to make sure it wasn't anything serious." I nodded. "I was so freaked out." Diana continued. "I thought you cracked your head open or something!" she admitted with a small laugh. "Pathetic I know, the doctor said it was probably only a minor concussion."

"Awww, Diana cares about me!"

She rolled her eyes and then continued. "Adam was pretty worried too!"

I scoffed. "I know, _she's losing consciousness!_" I did my best impersonation, causing Diana to giggle.

"You remember that?" she asked.

"Yep, I also remember _YOU JUST FUCKING ATE IT!" _We both bursted out laughed. "Who even said that?" I asked.

Diana was quiet for a moment. "Nick..."

I grinned. What a DICK! "Also, what did I run into anyways?"

"Some football dude from school I think, as soon as he saw everyone surrounding you he freaked out and left." Of course it was a freakin' football player, it felt like I got hit by a fucking truck.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh wow." I said simply, taking one last sip of water and laying back down on the couch.

"Sounds like you took quite a fall." Charles said as he entered the room, a half amused look spreading across his face.

"Yes, the rumors are true." I said in a sarcastic tone. "This type of shit is always happening to me, should have seen it coming."

Charles smirked. "Well, it sounds like you are going to be ok." he concluded.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading! If you have any questions please PM me or leave a review and I will message you back. Reviews are highly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"_So how's the move going?_" Jeremy asked, leaning back in his computer chair with his sketch book lying in his lap.

I shrugged. "It's alright, I don't think Diana and Charles are _too_ sick of me quite yet." I opened a bag of doritos and popped one in my mouth.

He opened his notebook and began doodling but then looked up. "_Have you talked to your mom lately?_"

"Mm, couple days ago. Watcha drawin'?" I asked, changing the subject. He smiled and held his sketch book up to the camera. "Woah, Jer! Sweet! Is that a vampire?" I asked.

He beamed and then nodded. _"About a week ago I found an old journal from one of my great greats from the 1800's, he wrote all about vampires and supernatural things. It inspired me to start drawing again._"

"That's awesome!" Jeremy's cheek's turned a rosy color, I'm guessing because of my praise. "Show me some more." I leaned back in my chair and he flipped the page and held it up again, showing a werewolf. "Dude, you are insanely talented!" I said excitedly, squirming in my chair. "You should totally make prints and sell them online!" I popped another chip in my mouth.

His smile drooped a little and his face turned slightly hesitant. "_I don't know.. I doubt anyone would buy them anyways._"

I rolled my eyes. "Are you kidding, I'd buy like every single one!" I opened Safari and went to eBay.

"_I know that you would by them._" he chuckled.

I clicked register and began filling the information out but I then stopped and turned my head slightly. "What should your username be?"

He narrowed his eyes. "_What are you doing?_" he asked, slowly, suspicion filling his dark eyes.

"Makin' you an eBay account." I said sweetly.

"_God damnit, Kenzi! Don't make me a fucking eBay!" _he pleaded.

My lips tugged into a smirk. "Too late." I said, pleased with myself. "Your username is Jerbear and your password is supernaturalguy420."

Amusement flickered across his face and we both began cracking up. "_Supernaturalguy420?_" he howled.

"I'm officially your manager, ok? I get a twenty percent cut of all sales!" We both laughed.

"_Twenty percent!?_" He pretended to act enraged. "_Hell nah!_" I giggled.

"So do you believe in it?" I asked a few seconds later.

"_Believe in what_?" he asked.

"Vampires. You said you found a journal, so doesn't that mean that your great great's believed in them?"

"_Eh, I don't know. Maybe they were all just crazy._" We both laughed but then his face turned more serious. "_But you know, a lot of weird things have been happening lately._"

I scooted towards the edge of my seat. "Like what?"

He looked around his room like he was about to tell me something top secret. "_Animal attacks. All drained of blood._"

"Woah seriously?" I asked and he nodded. "Sounds like bloodsuckers to me."

"_I'm serious!_"

"So am I!"

He smiled and then continued. "_Even my friend, Vicki, was attacked. She's been acting super strange lately. Everyone thinks it's drugs but I think it's something else."_

"Hmmm.. that's really weird. Is she ok?" I asked.

"Who are you talking to?" I quickly turned to see Diana leaning against my door frame.

I quickly shut my laptop and straightened my posture. "I was just Skyping with my friend."

Diana folded her arms across her chest. "How is your head feeling?"

I set my laptop on my on my bed and stood up. "Better, but I think I want to take some more ibuprofen. I'm still a little achy."

Diana nodded. "Mmk, come downstairs, you're supposed to take it with food, or else it will just make your stomach hurt."

I nodded and she left my room. As soon as I heard her going down the stairs I hopped onto my bed and opened my laptop. "Gotta go. Text ya later." I shut my laptop before Jeremy could reply and went downstairs.

"There's some eggs on the stove if you want them." Diana said as she grabbed her bag off the couch.

I grabbed a plate and began scooping some on it. "Thanks. Are you going somewhere?" I asked.

Her face turned guilty. "Yeah.. I'm sorry. I was going to meet Cassie. Is that ok?" Seriously?

I sprinkled salt and pepper over my eggs. "Yeah, that's fine. Is Charles at work?" She nodded. "Mmk. I'll see you later I guess."

I don't think I hid my disappointment very well because just as she was about to walk out the door she turned back around. "You've got Adam's number right? You could ask him to hang out if you want." I made a face and she rolled her eyes. "I'm really sorry, Kenz." She walked over to me and gave me a quick squeeze. "I'll text my friends your number, ok? You guys can all get together and hang out or something, that sound fun?" she asked hopefully.

I shook my head. "You don't have to do that, It's fine. See you later."

As soon as she left I plopped myself down on one of Charles' fancy Lazy Boy chairs and took a bite of my eggs. I grabbed the remote and lazily scanned the channels, reclining myself back in the faux black leather chair, blindly taking a bite of my eggs every couple minutes. After looking for something to watch for almost ten minutes I finally settled on an old American Idol rerun. Day time TV SUCKED. My phone buzzed and I immediately answered it, assuming it was Jeremy.

"Sup, Jer."

"_Jer?_" I looked down at my phone and saw that it was a random number.

I stood up, confused. "Who's this?"

"_Nick._"

I raised an eyebrow. "Diana's Nick?"

"_The one and only._" A flirty tone lingered in his voice.

"Mhmmm... and how exactly do you have this number?" I asked, walking over to the kitchen with my plate in hand.

"_Diana gave it to me._"

That bitch, I specifically told her _not_ to give her friends my number! "_Oooh_, goody." I deadpanned.

He chuckled.

"Ok, so um, what's up? Diana forcing you to call me since she feels bad for leaving me?" I guessed.

"_More or less._"

"Ha." Damn this was awkward.

"_So do you want to hang out or not?_"

Hot guy wanted to hang out with _me_? Time to play hard to get. "And what exactly makes you think I'd want to do that?"

"_I'm texting you my address._" he said simply, not answering my question. I frowned.

My phone buzzed. "Wait, Nick!"

"_You aren't even here yet and you're already screaming my name._"

I rolled my eyes. "How am I even supposed to get there. First off, I can't drive, and second, I've been in Chance Harbor for like three days." I looked down at my phone and read the text. "I don't know where the fuck Willow street is." he laughed.

"_Fine I'll come pick you up._"

Before I had the chance to protest, he hung up. What the hell?

I ran up to my room quickly and pealed off my pajamas and threw them on the ground. I searched my closet profusely for something to wear. I settled on my old _Arctic Monkeys_ t-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. I pulled on a pair of combat boots, brushed my hair, and went back downstairs.

I peaked out the front window just as he pulled up the driveway, his arm hanging out of the rolled down window. He noticed me looking out the window and honked, causing me to jump. A smirk spread across his face and my cheeks burned red.

I swung open the front door and scowled at him. "Why do I feel like this is a bad idea?" I muttered to myself, hopping into the passenger seat.

He started the engine, his lips quirking into a small smile upon my arrival, causing my heart to skip a beat.

* * *

Nick pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. "Welcome to my humble abode." He dramatically swung the door open.

He stepped inside and I followed after him. "You live alone?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Sadly, no. I live with my aunt, she's out quite a bit for work, though."

I turned to him, confused. "What about your parents?"

He pursed his lips slightly and I immediately knew what he was going to say. "My parents passed."

My face softened and I swore beneath my breath. "I'm such an idiot, I'm so sor-"

"Don't be sorry, there's no way you could've known. Besides, it was a very long time ago, I hardly even remember them." He led me down the hall and into the kitchen. "Want something to drink?" he asked, turning to me.

"I'm ok."

He nodded and then poured himself a glass of water. "C'mon." he said, leading me out the backdoor and into the backyard.

It was a small yard, a wood fence surrounded it, the fence being only about a foot taller than me. We sat down on a metal bench that was covered with several decorative pillows, leaning up against the house wall. Nick took a sip of his water.

"Did you grow those yourself?" I asked, directing my attention to the small garden in the corner of the yard.

A faint smile appeared on his face. "Yeah, do you want to come see?" he asked, enthusiasm building in his voice.

I nodded, standing up from the bench. We walked over to the garden and Nick stood proudly by it.

He leaned over and pointed to each while reciting their names. "Borage, chamomile, rosemary, mint, lemongrass, sage, and cilantro."

Nick looked so adorable showing me his garden, I could tell it was something he was really proud of. He walked over to the edge and pulled off a stand of lemongrass. He crushed it in his hand and then walked over to me. "Smell it." He rose his hand to me and I immediately smelt the sweet fresh scent of lemon.

"What got you into growing herbs?" I asked, grabbing the lemongrass from him and smelling it again.

"My brother."

I looked up at him. "You've got a brother? That's cool." I suddenly then remembered a picture hanging in the front room of two little boys, one looking slightly older than the other.

He shrugged. "I haven't seen him for a while, though." his lips tugged into a small frown.

"Oh. Where is he?" I wondered out loud.

Nick shrugged again. "I don't know."

Suddenly the door bell rang, causing me to jump, dropping the lemongrass.

"Saved by the bell." Nick chuckled.

"Are you expecting someone?" I asked as we both went back inside and walked down the long hall to the front door.

He shook his head and then opened the door to reveal one of the girls from yesterday at the Boathouse, I couldn't remember her name.

"Oh.. uh, hi Melissa." Oh yeah, Melissa, that was it.

She gave a faint smile. "Hey, Nick." She then turned her gaze towards me, looking slightly disappointed. "Hi, Kenzi.. I didn't know you would be here, sorry if I'm interrupting something."

I sensed MAJOR tension between them, that I'm guessing I caused. Boyfriend and girlfriend maybe?

I shook my head. "We were just hanging out." I explained.

Nick leaned up against the doorframe. "What are you doing here, Melissa?" he asked.

She furrowed her eyebrow and narrowed her eyes slightly. "We were planning on going to the college fair, remember?"

He scoffed. "What college fair? Who said I'm even _going_ to college?"

Melissa folded her arms across her chest. "Are you kidding? We've been planning on going to this for like the past two weeks!"

Nick cocked his head to the side. "No, are _you_ kidding?"

"Faye's mom is one of the people running it? Remember?" When Nick continued to give her a blank stare Melissa pursed her lips out of annoyance, reaching forward and swatting him on the shoulder. "You're such an ass!"

Nick grabbed his shoulder. "Owww!"

"Is Kenzi the reason you're acting like a douche? You think the whole _bad boy_ thing is impressive?" she asked, making air quotes around 'bad boy'.

"You guys are acting like an old married couple!" I finally cut in.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up." he said, half seriously, causing _me_ to roll _my_ eyes.

"Don't tell her to shut up!" Melissa defended.

Ok I can't take this shit anymore. "If you guys actually argue this much, then just break up! I don't need to be freakin' Dr. Phil to realize you guys _suck_ for each other." Like seriously!

Melissa shook her head quickly. "We are _not_ together."

"However," Nick began in a seductive tone, "we _do_ suck for each other." he winked at me and every single ounce of color left my face.

"No..."

"Yes."

"Nooo..."

"Yesss."

Friends with... _Benefits? _Seriously? _Seriously?_

I turned my gaze slowly over to Melissa who was awkwardly smiling. This brought a whole new meaning to 'hate sex'.

Suddenly Nick grabbed Melissa's arm and pulled her into the house, wrapping his arms around her waist and planting slow kisses up her neck, causing her to giggle.

What the fuck!?

Nick stopped kissing her for a moment and looked at me. "You can leave now." he said, matter of factly.

Melissa's entire demeanor changed in like three seconds and she batted her eyelashes at me.

I rose an eyebrow. "You have got to be fucking kidding me right now." I said flatly.

Nick grinned at me. "If you don't want to leave then fine, you can let yourself out." Freakin' wow. "Or do you want to join us? I'll admit, I've never thought of myself as a three-some type of guy, but that can change." Even though I knew he was kidding, my cheeks warmed.

Melissa continued to snuggle up to Nick as if I wasn't even standing there. Is she _drunk?_

Nick kept looking at me but then finally gave up. "_Alright..._ sexy train is leaving in _3... 2... 1..._"

"Choo Choo!" Melissa giggled.

I folded my arms across my chest and watched as they walked up the stairs, still clinging to each other, and then slammed (I'm guessing Nick's) bedroom door. Did that really just happen? Was I really just invited over only so someone else could show up so that they could have _sex?_ Is this what my life has come to? What about that damn college fair?

I let out a deep sigh and then began walking out the front door to somehow find my way home. I figured I would have to call Adam to pick me up but I then stopped myself. Nick is _not_ getting away with this. I went back into the house and ran down the long hallway into the kitchen and rummaged around the drawers for matches. After a couple minutes of searching I finally found a pack. I walked out the backdoor into the back yard and looked around for pebbles but all I found was a rock that was about two inches across both ways.

I looked up at the second story and hoped that the window I was about to throw the rock at was Nick's room. I threw the rock up at the window with all my might. Seconds later the window opened and a shirtless Nick stuck his head out.

"What the hell!" he looked down to see me, smiling innocently up at him. "You fucking cracked my window!"

Lucky guess.

My smile quickly faded and I immediately became apologetic. "Oh shit, I did? I was just trying to get your attention, sorry!" Wait, why am _I_ apologizing? The bitch deserved it! "Never mind, not sorry!" I said, stubbornly.

His jaw visibly clenched. "Well, you have my attention now, what do you want?" he asked, irritated.

Suddenly Melissa appeared next to him, sticking her head out the window and waving. "Hi, Kenzi!" Yep, she's definitely drunk or high, or _something_.

"I _want_ you to see this." I said sweetly, grinning up at him. I pulled the matches out of my back pocket and waved them up in the air, walking over to his garden and kneeling next to it.

Nick stuck his arms out the window. "Woah, woah, woah. What the hell are you doing?" he asked, his voice becoming more defensive.

I lit a match and brought it close to the chamomile. "Maybe next time you shouldn't invite me over just for the shits and giggles."

Nick ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "Put that match out, _RIGHT_ now." he demanded.

"Nope." I said simply, sticking my tongue out. I brought the match closer to the chamomile and set it on fire. I then blew out the match and looked back up at him to give him my best 'don't ever cross me again' smile, but only Melissa remained in the window.

Suddenly Nick bursted out the backdoor (in his boxers) with a fire extinguisher in his hands. He immediately ran over to the garden, pushing me out of the way and pulling the lever, extinguishing the small fire that was just about to spread to the Rosemary.

I looked up at the window to see Melissa cracking up, still looking out the window. "Goooo, Kenzi! Stick it to him!" she cheered and I couldn't help but laugh.

After making sure the fire was completely out Nick looked at me, his face looking exhausted. "Why did you fucking do that?" he asked in between small breaths.

I kneeled down next to him and patted his back. "Um, maybe because you're a dick?" I sarcastically suggested.

He widened his eyes in surprise. "I'm a dick? You just fucking cockblocked me!" Despite his irritated tone, amusement flickered in his eyes and his lips twitched upwards slightly. "I've never been cockblocked by someone lighting my plants on fire."

I smirked. "Well _I've_ never cockblocked someone _by_ lighting their plants on fire." I gave his shirtless back one last pat and then stood up.

He chuckled and then looked up at the window where Melissa was _still_ cracking up.

"What the hell is she _on?_" I asked.

Nick shrugged his shoulders. "No clue." he said, sitting by the burnt chamomile.

* * *

Nick and I both stood over the sleepy drunk/high girl who was fast asleep on Nick's bed.

"Are you going to take her home or not?" I asked, getting annoyed.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you kidding? If I bring her home while she's... _in this state_, her dad is going to think _I'm_ the one who got her this way!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Seriously? You were about to fuck her like twenty minutes ago before I _rightfully_ cockblocked you, and you won't even take her _home?_"

He pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I'm calling Faye, she's probably the one who got her drunk or gave her drugs."

I remembered who Faye was, she had spunk. I liked her. I shook my head. "I don't think Faye gave her drugs, she seems more like an alcohol kind of girl."

Nick tilted his gaze towards me. "How can you tell that, you don't even know her!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I dunno, I just can."

"Well thanks for the tip." Nick said sarcastically and I scowled. "Can't we just like... I don't know, let her sleep it off and then we can take her home?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

I gave him a disapproving glare. "No." I don't know _why_ I was acting so adult-ish right now, I just felt responsible for Melissa, obviously I couldn't trust Nick alone with her. Not like THAT, but I had a feeling if I left he would probably just freakin' leave her on the porch of her house or something.

"Well I'm calling Faye anyways, maybe she knows about something." he said, dialing the number. I nudged him to put the phone on speaker. After three rings she answered.

"_What do you want, Nick?_"

"Did you get Melissa drunk or give her drugs?" Dang, Nick was _not_ beating around the bush.

"_Excuse me?_"

"Melissa is currently passed out on my bed, I think she's high or something. Did you give her drugs?" he asked, his tone turning more serious.

"_You know drugs aren't my thing, Nicky._"

I nudged him. "Told ya." I smirked at him and he made a face back at me.

"So you don't have any idea what's up with her?" he asked.

"_Nope, but try checking her bag, maybe she has a flask on her or something?_"

Nick poked me and pointed over to Melissa's bag that was sitting on a chair. I nodded and walked over to grab it.

"Thanks, Faye. Do you think you could come over and help us and then we could bring Melissa home?" he asked as I began looking through Melissa's purse.

I felt kind of awkward going through her things but I knew it was for the best.

"_I can't sorry, I'm at the college fair with my mom, which you and Melissa were supposed to come to so that I'd have some company."_

Nick scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry.." he said, guiltily.

_"It's fine. Gotta go though, keep me updated if you find something, OK?_"

"Alright." Nick said before hanging up. He stuck his phone back in his pocket and sat next to me on the corner of the bed. "Find anything?" he asked, peering over my shoulder at the bag that was sitting in my lap.

"Nope." I said, still digging through her things. "Wait a second." As I was rummaging through her purse I felt a plastic bag. I pulled it out and my jaw dropped.

"What the hell is that!?" Nick asked, grabbing the bag from me to look for himself.

I gulped. "It's either flour, or cocaine."

He looked at me, shock and sadness written all over his face. "Melissa is doing fucking cocaine?"

I stood up and grabbed the bag back from him. "Ok, don't panic, we don't know if this is actually cocaine! Maybe it really is just baking flour! Maybe she was gonna make cookies when she got home!" I defended, opening the small plastic baggie and smelling it. I immediately started coughing and threw the bag on the ground. "Ok that shit is NOT FLOUR!"

Nick's eyes bulged out of his head. "You just got COCAINE ALL OVER MY FLOOR!" he practically screamed.

"I'm sorry!" I croaked, still coughing.

"I am calling Faye, right _now!_" he pulled out his phone again and seconds later she answered. "Is Melissa doing cocaine!?" he asked as soon as Faye said 'hello'.

"_What? You found cocaine?_"

Nick scratched his head. "We think so, it's white and powdery!"

"_We?_"

"Kenzi is with me." he said quickly, my coughing fit just starting to die down.

"_Oh. Ok, well is cocaine the only drug that is a white powder?_"

"I don't know, I don't do _actual_ drugs!" he said, his voice starting to sound more panicked.

I turned my head. "_Actual_ drugs?" I asked him.

"I like my occasional herbal mix." he defended and I shrugged.

"_Don't jump to conclusions. I honestly doubt Melissa would ever do cocaine, there's definitely a possibility it's something else, so stay calm._"

Nick took a deep breath. "You're right."

"What _happened?_" Nick and I immediately turned around to see Melissa rubbing her forehead, her eyes slowly opening.

Nick grabbed the bag off the floor and stormed over to the sleepy girl. "What the hell is this shit?" he asked angrily.

She rubbed her eyes. "What?"

He shoved the bag in her face. "What is this?"

She immediately sat up. "You went through my bag!?" I bit my lip.

Nick's jaw clenched and he repeated himself again, this time much slower. "What. Is. This?"

She snatched the bag from him. "It's none of your damn business, that's what it is!" she snarled. She stood up from the bed and walked over to me, ripping her purse from my hands.

"I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize to her, Kenzi." Nick interrupted. "If she's doing drugs she needs _help_, not _apologies._"

Melissa rolled her eyes. "You're _kidding_ right? You are _always_ getting high!"

Nick scoffed. "So what? It's just weed! That's some fucking cocaine shit!" he said, pointing at the small bag in her hand.

She almost bursted out laughing. "I'm not doing _cocaine!_" she said, like it was absolutely ridiculous.

"Well then what is it, huh?" I asked, placing a hand on my hip.

Her face softened. "If you _really_ have to know, it's called Devil's Spirit. It's _totally_ herbal and natural. It just takes the edge right off, makes you feel free, like you don't have a care in the world."

I opened my mouth to say something but then I stopped and slowly nodded, processing the past five minutes.

"S-so, you're telling me that's _not_ cocaine on my floor?" Nick asked, almost sounding relieved.

A small smile appeared on Melissa's lips. "That's _not_ cocaine on your floor. That's wasted _Devil's Spirit_ on your floor."

"Thank god." Nick said, releasing a relieved sigh.

* * *

**Author's Note:** To be honest I didn't really plan on writing the whole drug thing it just kind of happened, because I felt like there would have been no way in hell that Melissa would have actually gone up to Nick's bedroom with him, especially in front of Kenzi, UNLESS she wasn't sober. But anyways, please review and let me know what you thought! The next chapter will pick up pretty much where this chapter ended. I'm thinking Kenzi, Nick, and Melissa might do Devil's Spirit together and possible show up at the college fair...

Do you like how Kenzi and Jeremy from The Vampire Diaries are internet friends?

Also, this story (obviously) isn't going to be completely canon, originally I was going to keep it canon like each couple chapters would be one episode and I was going to start from the first episode. However, it's still going to follow the show, but it's going to be a little looser and not COMPLETELY canon. Like obviously we are going to meet Callum and Lee sooner than when you did in the show because of the Devil's Spirit. Don't worry though, I will still be following the basic plot line! And just so you know we are still in the first couple episodes, the circle hasn't been bound and Cassie is still new to the whole "magic" thing.

P.S. Jake will be showing up hopefully within the next few chapters, and don't worry, Nick won't have to die for Jake to show up! This is a happy fic, no deaths! Atleast not of the main characters!


End file.
